y si vuelvo?(DELENA)
by karen monchele finchel
Summary: Elena huye a los Angeles después de que a Damon (su novio) y Katherine (su hermana) los encuentra en una situación muy comprometedora , ella se mantuvo en contacto con sus padres y Jeremy (su otro hermano) pero una situación menos esperada la obligara a regresar , ¿ Qué pasara cuando Elena regrese ?
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 17 años me fui de Mystic falls , hui por que las personas en las q más confiaba me habían engañado, mi novio Damon y mi hermana Katherine ellos se veían a escondidas cuando yo no estaba y se la pasaban bien juntos, en fin, por cosas del destino una noche que planeamos salir a divertirnos con mis amigas Bonnie y Caroline se canceló y regrese a casa en donde encontré a Katherine y Damon de lo más acaramelados fue la sensación más horrible ellos, me vieron y no tuvieron el valor de mentirme o decir algo para que les creyeran, todo lo que dijeron fue ¨Lo sentimos Elena¨ y entonces Salí de casa y viaje a los Ángeles en donde trabajo como modelo con lo cual me he podido mantener , siempre estuve en contacto con mis papas y mi otro hermano Jeremy ellos me contaban todo lo que pasa en aquel lugar hasta que mi madre me comunico que a Jeremy lo habían diagnosticado cáncer, todo mi mundo se quebró y me pidió que regresara pues él quería que yo estuviera con él en ese momento tan difícil y entonces así lo hice regrese a Mystic falls después de 5 años aquel lugar que me traía malos y buenos recuerdos


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kevin Williamson , L. J. Smith. y Julie Plec

Mystic falls mi pueblo natal ya ha pasado 5 años desde que me fui a causa de Damon y Katherine, realmente ya no guardo rencor hacia ellos al contrario los extraño, pero cada vez que vienen a mi mente esos recuerdos me da ganas de llorar pero bueno como dicen ¨pasado pisado¨

Gracias por traerme – le digo a Stefan

No hay de que, oye Elena no te olvides que hoy paso por ti a las 8, bien- me dice Stefan ayudándome a bajar mis maletas de su auto

Está bien Stefan , no me olvido nos vemos y gracias- le respondo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Stefan es mi mejor amigo, hermano menor de Damon y exnovio de Katherine antes de nos engañaran

Él se había ofrecido a ir a llevarme del aeropuerto a mi casa , nuestra amistad es muy buena por lo que las personas a veces nos confunden con ser novios , él y yo después de ver sido engañados nos contábamos muchas cosas ,él sabe todo sobre mí y yo sé todo sobre el

Elena has llegado- grito mamá desde la puerta de nuestra casa y vino corriendo a darme un abrazo- ya era hora de que llegaras nos estábamos preocupando – me dijo ella

Si es que el vuelo se retrasó , pero no importa porque ya estoy aquí- le dije respondiendo a su abrazo el abrazo

Ven vamos a dentro que todos te están esperando , Jeremy estaba entusiasmado con tu llegada – me dijo jalándome hacia adentro de la casa

Elena – dijo Jeremy cuando entre a la casa – que bueno que hayas regresado te extrañe mucho -dijo

Yo también te extrañe mucho Jeremy – dije dándole un abrazo

Me dijeron que mi niña ya está en casa, Elena pero que guapa estas - me dijo papá viniendo hacia mí - ven vamos a la cocina hicimos una merienda por tu regreso – dijo llevándome hacia el comedor

Elena - dijo Katherine al verme y se puso a llorar – no sabes cuánto lo siento, yo no sé porque lo ice pero gracias por ver venido dijo – dándome un abrazo

Katherine yo realmente cuando me fui, te odie durante mucho tiempo y luego comprendí que si ustedes dos quieren estar juntos deben de estar y yo no me opondré y no ay nada que perdonar hermana- dije cogiéndola de las manos aunque por dentro me muriese

Después de eso en la meriendo nos pusimos al día y luego no medí mi tiempo y cuando me di cuenta eran las 7 y Stefan pasaría por mi dentro de una hora así que me retire dela mesa y corrí a mi cuarto donde me cambie derepente sonó el timbre y yo me dispuse a bajar pensando que era Stefan pero no era el sino Damon mi antiguo novio , me sorprendí y me quede sin habla y entonces él hablo

Hola Elena- fue todo lo que dijo y todo lo que paso vino a mi mente y sin querer baje las gradas y al estar cara con cara track fue todo lo que escuche acababa de darle una cachetada a Damon Salvatore

Bien, creo que lo merecía – dijo el sin mas

Yo lo siento Damon perdón no sé como pude hacerlo- dije yo arrepentida

No, yo soy quien debería de pedirte perdón Elena – dijo el viéndome directo a los ojos

Mi amor – escuchamos los dos a lo lejos- yo en mi mente pensaba y queria creer que ellos no seguían juntos pero porque no

Katherine apareció en la sala con nosotros – pero que hermosa que estas hermanita – dijo ella – déjame adivinar saldrás con Stefan – yo me puse nerviosa pues vi tensarse el ambiente en especial Damon que me miraba como diciéndome con esa mirada NO! pero total si ellos están juntos quien quita de que yo no pueda ser feliz

Si saldré con el – le respondí – bien espero encontrarnos, nosotros también saldremos- dijo ella cogiendo a Damon de la mano – nos vamos- dijo ella – si – respondió el mirándome de reojo cuando salieron de casa


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Los personaje no me pertenecen son de Kevin Williamsom , L.J .Smith y Julie Plec /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Pov Damon /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ha pasado 5 años desde que Elena se fue , y yo realmente me siento como un cobarde e idiota por no verla detenido en el momento que tendría que haberlo hecho , ahora lo único que hago es recordarla , después de que ella se fue , yo mantuve mi relación con Katherine y me siento como un imbécil , unan noche que estábamos juntos , me conto que Jeremy su hermano tenía cáncer y necesitaba rápidamente empezar el tratamiento y lo siguiente que dijo no lo voy a olvidar ¨Jeremy le pidió a Elena que vuelva ¨ fue lo que dijo y mi corazón latió a mil , pues Elena el único amor de mi vida iba a volver y aunque nunca se lo dije ,me siento tan mal y estúpido por verla cambiado por su hermana pues si Katherine en cierta forma es más atractiva y yo me deje llevar por eso que trajo como consecuencia perder a Elena y Stefan los había perdido a los dos por un capricho , si ahora sabía que era un capricho , atreves del tiempo ya no sentía la misma emoción al besar a Katherine en fin después de que me enterara que Elena volvía me puse muy raro sabia cosas de la vida de ella , sabía que era modelo , que ahora vivía en los Ángeles , que es muy independiente siempre mantuvo contacto con su familia y Stefan mi hermano , eso realmente me ponía celoso yo quería que ella hablara con migo y me contara todo sobre lo nuevo que pasaba en su vida , pero creo que todo lo tengo merecido /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Si Katherine hoy a las 8pm paso ti – le dijo colgando mi celular/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Stefan! - grite desde la cocina mi relación con el al principio de ver defraudado su confianza era realmente mala pero después de ver pasado el tiempo el empezó a volver a confiar en mí , él me contaba muchas cosas sobre lo que pasaba asta incluso me llego a contar lo que le pasaba o contaba Elena , aunque yo me estuviera muriendo por dentro por ser yo con quien hablara Elena y no el /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Damon para, tus gritos que se escuchan hasta la calle –dice entrando por la puerta /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Si muy gracioso – le digo mientras me invade la curiosidad – y de dónde vienes? - le pregunto /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hoy preguntas mucho Damon – me dice el/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Y tú no respondes nada hermano- digo yo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Pues te vas a quedar con la duda hasta la noche porque ya vas a ver – me responde el yéndose hacia su habitación y yo me doy cuenta que son las 6pm y en dos horas tenía que pasar por casa de Katherine que me trae lo recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida junto a Elena y otros que me encantaría borrar de mi vida /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Toque el timbre de la casa y me abrió la mama de ella /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hola señora – le digo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hola Damon pasa -me dice y noto que está muy feliz - Katherine ya mismo baja , espérala un momento – dice ella a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza , después de que Elena se fuera , y bueno yo me presentara ante ella y su marido como el nuevo novio de su otra hija , ella era en cierta parte fría con migo pero trataba con no serlo , pero la entendía yo también hubiese estado enfadado con la persona que ayudo para que su hija se fuera , y así me dispuse a entra , llegue hasta el comienzo de las escaleras con la intensión de subir al dormitorio de Katherine y con lo que me encuentro no lo puedo creer yo creí que ella aun no llegaría Elena estaba parada frente a mí y que hermosa que estaba con su atuendo se la veía sexi , hasta un poco más madura , y vaya que le sentaba de maravilla, yo como idiota me quede mirándola como un bobo y de repente ella bajaba por las escaleras y me puse nervioso y solo dije /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hola Elena – pero ella me respondió con una cacheta que había pasado más de 5 años pero la merecía, y llego hoy /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bien creo que lo merecía – le dije así sin mas /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Yo lo siento Damon perdón noche como pude hacerlo- dijo ella, arrepentida y en mi mente solo pensaba lo hermosa que era. Lo único que quería era besar sus labios y pegarme por ser un gran tonto que la había dejado ir y más porque ella estuviera pidiendo perdón en vez de mí que le ice tanto daño /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"No, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón Elena – le dije mirándola directamente a sus ojos que los extrañaba y me nacía decirle más pero no sabía que , pues a mi mente solo venían recuerdos fabulosos y hermosos de nosotros dos juntos , de repente escuche a Katherine llamándome/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mi amor – dijo ella llamando y llegando donde estábamos Elena y yo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Pero que hermosa que estas hermanita –dijo ella, y se quedaba corta pues , ya creo porque era modelo , parecía o más bien era un ángel, era las persona más bella nunca haya visto, no la podía describir era realmente perfecta /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Déjame adivinar , saldrás con Stefan –dijo Katherine y yo todo lo que quería decirle o más bien reclamarle que porque rayos ella tenía que salir con Stefan , y porque él le había invitado a salir pero me quede callado pues ahora ya no tenía autoridad para reclamarle aunque me estese muriendo de celos /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Si, saldré con el – dijo ella como nervioso, a lo que me tenía lleno de coraje /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bien espero encontrarnos, nosotros también saldremos – dijo Katherine cogiéndome de la mano/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nos vamos – dijo ella /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Si – fue lo único que respondí, mirando de reojo a Elena antes de salir de aquella casa /span/p 


End file.
